In an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, a plurality of kinds of items for inspection are performed as routine inspection for each medical department or each disease, the plurality of kinds of items for inspection being done in specific orders, and constitute a plurality of kinds of sets of items for inspection performed in these orders (referred to as item sets for inspection). Regarding the item sets for inspection, Patent Literature 1 discloses the following steps.
Step 1: step of accumulating usage counts of the past item sets for inspection
Step 2: step of registering, when the accumulated usage count of an item set for inspection reaches a defined number, it as an “item set for inspection whose usage count reaches the defined number”
Step 3: step of selecting a standard item set for inspection out of the registered “item sets for inspection whose usage counts reach the defined number”
Step 4: step of registering the selected item set for inspection in a recording section